Red and the smell of flowers
by PadfootAndProngsMarauders
Summary: When James Potter wakes up to a girl named Lily Evans invading his mind constantly, how will he deal with his friends, grades, and Quidditch reputation?
1. Quidditch

Quidditch.

Quidditch is a _wonderful_ sport where wizards and witches fly on brooms, fighting over quaffles, avoiding Bludgers, chasing snitches...

Ahh. Quidditch. Doesn't everyone love the sport?

Not James Potter.

Well, at least not James Potter on this particular morning.

Usually, James is in love with Quidditch. But after a very long and tiring full moon, he just wants to rest.

James groans as his alarm clock goes off. "Goody" he says sarcastically in his pillow. Though Quidditch is the last thing he wants to do right now, he does it anyway. Because that's just the wizard James Potter is.

Today's _not_ going to be a very good day.

He turns on his side to shut off his alarm then sits on the edge of his bed feeling for his glasses. Since James is Far-sighted, it's hard for him to see up close. He can thank his father for that.

After finally locating his glasses, he trots over to the bathroom, half asleep. He washes his face then looks in the mirror to see a nice long scratch from his neck to under his shirt. It's painful, yes, but he shrugs it off. He doesn't have time for pain right now. He brushes his teeth quickly, then goes to a sleeping Sirius.

"Wake up you lazy mutt! We have practice!" James says loudly while shaking Sirius Black, His best friend since first year.

"I don't want to get up...thanks.." Sirius says, groggily.

James groans and pushes him off the bed, since it seems to be the only method of waking him up. "Come on! We have a match against Slytherin in two days!"

Sirius Falls on the floor into a heap of blankets. "Ouch" He says while rubbing his head. "I know that!" He continued rubbing his head "You could have at least tried to be more gentle for Merlin's sake."

"I'll be more gentle p-professor" Peter says, obviously talking in his sleep.

Sirius breaks out into hysterical laughter, causing James to laugh too.

"Ah," James starts, "Maybe today isn't going to be so bad after all."


	2. Chicken and Hot girls

Ughhhh.

Long practice. Very long practice. Stupid Rogers . Honestly who chose him as team captain? He sucks. _I_ should be team captain. I'm a million times better than Everyone. They would all agree. I swear. I'm amazing how could they not?

"Say Padfoot, am I better at Quidditch than Rogers?" I asked Sirius.

He shrugged and looked at the ceiling with squinted eyes, as though he was thinking really hard. "I suppose. Not _quite_ as good as me, of course, but better than Roger, I suppose." He smirked lazily.

I whacked him on the back of the head. "Yeah right," I snorted "Keep dreaming Padfoot. We all know I'm better than you, right Wormtail?"

Peter looked rather uncomfortable as he shifted in his seat. "I-I don't know.." He stuttered, "I don't Play...but I know your b-both really good!" He looked nervous. ah, Screw him.

Sirius rolled his eyes at Peter and chose to ignore him. "Hey, not my fault you can't handle the truth, Prongs." He said while sitting down at the Gryffindor table and started eating a chicken leg. "Say, Where's Moony?"

"Right here." Said Remus, from behind Sirius. "Didn't know you'd miss me so much," He chuckled weakly and sat down, plopping his book on the table. He was looking rather peaky...that reminded me of the full moon this week. "Chicken again I see? Going on an all chicken diet?"

Sirius snorted and gave him a thumbs up.

"Surprised Padfoot hasn't turned into a chicken, honestly," I said, amused.

Peter lifted his head, "Whose turned into a chicken?" He said Warily, haven't been paying attention to our conversation to bite is fingernails off. He's going to loose a finger with how often he bites his nails.

"Why? Hoping to eat that said chicken?" Sirius started, Smirking and licking his fingers. "Now Pete," He put his elbows on the table, hands clasped together, "What did I say about eating things whom have turned into chickens?

"Not to...'" Mumbled Peter, looking very embarrassed.

"Wait, you two actually had that conversation?" Remus chimed in, amused.

"Why yes, actually." Sighed Sirius. "It's rather sad, really. I caught him trying to eat a live chicken that turned out to be some first year that got transfigured into a chicken. I'm guessing it was a blimey Slytherin. It led to the conversation we just had."

By this time Peter was Blushing bright red, "W-Well I didn't know!" He spluttered.

"Uh-huh." Sirius started. "I _swear_ , one day Wormtail is going to eat the whole population on earth"

Me and Sirius Laughed loudly Peter giggled along, unsure of what to do. Remus shook his head and pulled out a chocolate bar and started eating then looked at me "How was practice?"

This caused me to groan, "Awful, bloody awful. Why would anyone make Rogers team captain? I know people _say_ Dumbledore is off his rocker, but come on! I didn't know he _actually_ was that crazy! Rogers has no idea what the bloody hell he's doing! I mean, at least know what each member on your team does! For the last time, I. Am. Not. A. Seeker! McKinnon is the bloody seeker!"

Remus just stared at me, "Right then, Padfoot, how was practice?"

I groaned as Sirius smirked, flicking his elegant hair out of his eyes. "Well, it was tiring, Rogers did mess up a few times...but I dunno, everybody makes mistakes. I think that he may just be the best team captain Gryffindor has, and ever will have." He smirked widely.

Okay, he's just trying to tick you off, calm down. No big deal...No big...deal...UGH! "Padfoot! You daft mutt! Are you Serious?"

He stroked his chin, " Why yes...Yes I suppose I am." His smirk got wider, if that's even possible.

Breathe deeply. Breathe deeply. Sirius is not here. Neither is Remus nor Peter. It's just you. And a nice yoga instructor. A very pretty one. Yep. Just tweak there, and perfect. Add yoga pants. Lovely. Maybe make her a ginger... Now. Breathe in and out. In and out. Wow, I should be a yoga instructor, I'm honestly great at it.

"Earth to Prongs! Earth to Prongs! Wow Moony, he's really zoned out there." Sirius started shaking me, "PRONGS!"

"WHAT?!" I looked around, surprised.

"You decided to go to La La land." Smirked Sirius. "What we're you thinking about?"

"Being alone with a beautiful yoga instructor and away from you Three." I glared.

"Wow, harsh." He snorted and continued to eat his chicken leg while winking at a Third year girl who blushed immensely and walked away fastly.

"Wow. Gone to Third years now?" Remus said while shaking his head.

Sirius shrugged. "Some are hot, I mean did you _see_ Giselle?" He wolf whistled "That girl really changed over the summer."

Remus looked disgusted. "I thought you were into older Girls."

"Women." Sirius corrected. "And yeah, but younger _women_ , are easier to deal with.

"Y-Your so great Sirius." Peter said, amazed.

"I know." He smirked and flicked his hair out of

his face, once again.

I sighed. I've had a long enough day as it is. I don't need to listen to Sirius talk about hot girls. Now I just want a nice long bath. Warm and bubbly. Ah...

"Welp." I stood up "I'm going to go take a bath. Probably drown myself while I'm at it too." I started walking away.

"Right, have fun!" Sirius smirked. "Moony will join you later! You know how much he loves nice hot bathes with men!"

"For the hundredth time Padfoot, I'm not gay!"

That was the last thing I heard after I left the great hall. Just ignore everyone and go relax. Just take a break for awhile...but for some reason all I can think about is that lovely made up yoga instructor...she is so lovely...

Right. Enough. Time to relax. Big Quidditch game against Slytherin in a two days. Quidditch.


End file.
